This project will establish an International Collaborative Trauma and Injury Research Training (ICTIRT) program between the University of Iowa (Ul) and the Stampar School of Public Health in Zagreb, Croatia that will build the capacity of investigators to conduct human trauma and injury research relevant to the health needs of Croatia and surrounding countries in the Central/Eastern European region. Croatia has higher injury mortality rates than most European countries, and has unique risk factors related to war and landmine injuries. Our aims are to: 1) train scientists to conduct injury prevention research, 2) develop and strengthen the Stampar School of Public Health as a center of excellence in injury control research, 3) facilitate the transition of trainees to positions of responsibility and influence in the region, and 4) develop infrastructure to translate injury research into public health practise. This effort builds on three areas of strength: 1) Ul has maintained an active Fogerty training program in Occupational Health in Eastern Europe since 1995;2) Ul has a leading CDC-funded Injury Prevention and Control Research Center, established in 1990, and 3) advances in the use of cutting edge teaching technology, such as real-time audio and visual with the use of Polycom, will be used to maximize communication and use resources efficiently. Training will be focused on mid-career professionals who will have opportunities for long-term, short-term, and degree-focused training. Long-term trainees will begin the program with 6 months of distance education and communication with an established mentor, followed by five months of training in the US. Training in the US will include a curriculum of injury prevention courses, ethical conduct of research, and tailored electives. While in the US, trainees will work with a mentor to get research experience and develop a research plan and proposal. Upon returning to the country, trainees will undertake a planned research activity and conduct a distance-learning symposium to share their findings. Trainees will also be eligible for return US short-term training and degree programs.